


The Assassin's Life

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Children, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Avengers (2012), natasha romanov/clint barton twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second, this was originally an English prompt: "If you were a superhero, what would you do on your day off," and I just rolled with it. Well, no that's not true, I squealed at the prospect of writing fanfiction for a graded assignment, and then rolled with it. This is what Natasha Romanov does on her day off. It's about 10 years after the Battle of New York, so things have definitely gone back to normal, and they have kids. Natasha wakes up to someone poking her cheek...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assassin's Life

Natasha awoke to a small finger poking her cheek. She tensed. All of the old instincts from the Room came back, and she had to fight the urge to snap the little girl's fingers. Her trainer's voice echoed inside her head, but the image of her daughter beat the voice. She cracked open one eye and was bombarded with blonde curls.

"Мама!" Anisya chirped.

"Ребенок*, where's папа**?" "Playing with Alekz. Can we do gymnastics today, since it's your day off?" The little girl put on her puppy dog face, which, at 7 years old, was pretty darn cute.

Natasha smiled at her little girl. "Let me get something to eat first, and then we can hit the gym." The little girl squealed and hugged her mother, then skipped off to play with her twin. Natasha sighed. Ani shouldn't have been there. Alekz and Ani usually just played together, but occasionally they would come in and wake her up, which was dangerous. Natasha was always afraid she would hurt one of the kids if they woke her up, or they would see her in a nightmare, which, in some cases, could be worse. Pushing those thoughts aside, she got out of bed and brushed her teeth. Normally, she had an extensive stretching process, but they would stretch and warm up in the gym. She changed out of Clint's boxers and t-shirt, and into a shirt and yoga pants, and then went in search of breakfast. Nothing was ever in the kitchen on hers and Clint's floor, as neither of them could cook, so she went up to the communal floor, where Steve was making waffles.

"You are amazing, Steve." She grabbed a plate and piled it high, then went in search of some fruit. Natasha had a passionate hatred for American pancakes, which she made quite clear when Steve started cooking breakfast for everyone.

As she waited for Jarvis to bring the elevator, she watched Tony and Pepper's daughter Jayda run circles around Thor, until he picked her up and sat her atop his shoulders. She giggled and kicked her feet, almost hitting him in the face a couple times. The arrival of the elevator snapped her back to reality, and she went down to her floor.

The elevator doors opened her up to a battle scene. The couch cushions were propped up into forts, and there were suction cup arrows and Nerf bullets everywhere. Ani was cowering under the couch, and Alekz was hiding behind a fort as arrows rained down upon them. Natasha looked up to find her husband in a battle stance in the air vent, his bow swapped for a toy one, and he was showering the arrows everywhere.

"Oi, Hawkeye, you wanna stop terrorizing our children and come say good morning to your wife?" Natasha called up to the "superhero". She got a halfhearted "mornin" in reply. She sighed, and brought her breakfast into the kitchen. The waffles were nearly done when Alekz came tearing into the kitchen with a suction cup arrow stuck in the center of his forehead. He hid under the table. She went on eating as if nothing had happened.

"Мама!" Alekz whined, in his 'pay attention to me' voice. She finished her breakfast and cleared her place and put her dishes in the dishwasher. Crawling in her hands and knees, she joined her son under the table.

"So, Alexei, why are we hiding under here? Did you just leave your twin sister in there?" Alekz took his role as big brother very seriously, even if it was only by 8 minutes. It was very rare for him to be seen without Ani.

"No, Мама! She joined папа** and started shooting me! I would never leave her like that!" The little boy looked so hurt at Ani's betrayal, and Natasha's heart melted. "Well, we should do something about that. Give me two minutes," and with that, she was gone.

While her combat suit was meant for fights, it did have a lot of useful things on it. She changed quickly, grabbing a Nerf gun from the toy room as she ran back to the kitchen. Alekz was still under the table. "Alekz, come on out, buddy. I've got your suit." Alekz had a suit too. It was a cross between hers and Clint's. It looked like his, with a quiver and everything, but it had some of Natasha's aspects as well. For example, they both had minute suction cups on their hands and feet so they could walk up the walls, and hang from the ceiling. She helped him get changed, and handed him his bow, filling up his quiver with the same arrows that Clint was using. "Let's do this."

After a long and tiring battle (20 minutes with lots of giggling), they captured Clint and Anisya, and 'cuffed' them. High fives were issued, and Clint ordered pizza.

* * *

"Мама! Can we go down to the gym now? I want to work on my floor routine!" Ani called down the hall. She was wearing a green, shiny leo with workout shorts, and grips in hand. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she was practically vibrating with impatience. She had waited the customary 45 minutes after she ate before changing so she could work, and now all that was missing was a very late Natasha.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Терпение, малышка.***" Natasha hurried down the hall in yoga pants and an athletic jacket. The two linked arms, and with much giggling, made their way down to Tony's 'beyond high-end' gym. It was originally just a normal gym, with weight machines and treadmills, but when Natasha moved into the Avengers Tower, he added gymnastics equipment. It now had a floor space, two beams, a vault, and the uneven bars. They stretched, which for Natasha included over-splits and back bends to elbows and knees. Then they warmed up, and Natasha had Ani do leg lifts and pullups from the top bar, then climb the rope in under 30 seconds. (what you have to understand is that while Natasha is her mother, in the gym she is Ani's coach and nothing else.)

"3 handsprings, full twist! Split leap, center leap, chasse pirouette! POINT YOUR TOES!All the way back! Half twist 3 back-hand-springs tuck back-hand-spring back-flip! Make the dancing look graceful! Flip AND POSE!" Ani finished her floor routine with a flourish, very out of breath, but looking immensely proud of herself. Natasha handed her her water bottle, and she took and large gulp, still panting a little bit. " Don't forget to breathe," Natasha reminded her with a grin. "Thanks, I totally needed a reminder," Ani rolled her eyes. Natasha looked at her with a strange expression for a moment, and then said with a laugh,"I guess I can blame Clint for your sass, missy." Ani gave her a cheeky grin and went to grab her grips. She vigorously chalked up and hopped onto the lower bar, and spun up. "Alright, kips. I'll tell you when to stop." Ani kicked back and piked around the bar. Natasha yelled out corrections like 'point your toes' and 'legs together'. Ani did roughly 50 of those before she could do a circle around the bar. Roughly 25-30 of those and she transitioned to the high bar and started doing giants. She did 13 Natasha-worthy giants in a row before dismounting. "How was I, Мама?" She looked at Natasha with a face that didn't ask for praise. She was asking for corrections. "Remember not to sickle your feet, point your toes, and on the giants, don't pause for so long at the top. That's how you fall backwards. But otherwise, worthy of me." She said the last line with the face of a coach, but her walls went down, and there was a smile in her eyes. "спасибо мама"**** Ani said with a grin on her face. " Now, baklava or a new vault?" She asked, the look on her face clearly saying there was no decision to be made.

"THERE'S BAKLAVA AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Ani was already up the stairs an pushing the elevator button repeatedly. Natasha laughed at the little girl's reaction and joined her as the doors opened. "But remember, we're eating this as a family so _somebody_ doesn't eat the whole thing. Get it?" Natasha could see the enthusiasm in the little girl, and knew that if she didn't remind her, the pastry would be gone before anyone else had any. "Got it,"Ani replied with a grin. "Good! That never gets old." Natasha laughed with her daughter as the elevator doors opened and Ani sped out towards the kitchen, yelling, "Sorry мама!" over her shoulder.

The baklava was on the way to her mouth when Ani heard a voice behind her. " Drop the baklava, kid, and no one get's hurt!" Clint said, holding the toy bow from that morning. Alekz and Natasha were behind him with their Nerf guns, all pointing at her. Without breaking eye contact, Ani brought the baklava to her mouth and dropped it in, licking her lips. "I dropped it," she said with the innocent little kid look (which works much better for actual kids).

* * *

Ani was found later that night sleeping in Jada's closet, with Nerf arrows stuck all over her. Tony and Pepper decided not to ask the master assassins why their daughter was sleeping in a closet, which was probably wise. The rest of the family slept soundly, full of baklava and fun. It ended the next morning when Fury called with a week-long solo mission to Thailand for Clint, but such is the life of an assassin.

* * *

**Russian Translations:**

* ребенок-baby

** папа-Papa

*** Терпение, малышка.-Patience, little one.

****спасибо мама-thank you mom


End file.
